Another Day
by KhristeenLaufeyson
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Glenn se convertirá en algo que no olvidará jamás. Así fue como todo comenzó. Una historia que narra que pasaba en la vida del chico antes del apocalipsis. Más por venir.


"Cuando el infierno este lleno, los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra"

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y grisáceo, los rayos de sol apenas tocaban las partes superiores de los grandes edificios de Atlanta, la mañana por consecuencia era fresca, casi fría.

Glenn caminaba por una de las congestionadas aceras, iba con aire distraído y adormilado chocando de vez en cuando con otras personas que caminaban en dirección opuesta y pidiendo disculpas al menos dos veces antes de continuar su marcha. Su apartamento no quedaba muy lejos de la pizzería en la que trabajaba así que caminaba hasta ahí, además no poseía auto o motocicleta propia, sabía manejar ambas maquinas pero el salario no le daba para mucho.

Al fin llegó al dichoso establecimiento. Había llegado justo a tiempo para checar su entrada, aunque después de todo él era un repartidor y era obvio que en la mañana nadie –o casi nadie- tenía apetito de pizza. Uno de sus compañeros fregaba las mesas, otro barría la entrada, el chef estaba en la cocina y su jefe revisaba la caja registradora.

El chico asiático saludo a todos con una sonrisa y movimiento de mano, pasando de largo por la puerta que rezaba "Sólo personal autorizado" Tras ella no había gran cosa, los casilleros, la pequeña oficina del jefe y un almacén para los ingredientes de los alimentos. Glenn fue hacia su casillero. Era lo suficientemente grande como para guardar su casco, su gorra, su mochila y otras chucherías del chico. Se quitó la gorra y la mochila del hombro y guardó ambas cosas en el casillero, luego tomó las llaves de su respectiva motocicleta al tiempo que soltaba un profundo bostezo. Cerró el casillero de un manotazo y sujetó el casco bajo el brazo, saliendo del lugar.

Pasó un rato antes de que hubiera un pedido, en ese tiempo Glenn había ayudado a limpiar el restaurante, no era su labor, pero le gustaba ser útil y un par de dólares extras no le harían daño. El jefe le pidió que se encargara de la primera orden del día y sonriente acató la orden. El pedido era relativamente cerca, con el tiempo que llevaba laborando y con su conocimiento de la ciudad regresaría en un santiamén.

Guardó la pizza, se colocó el casco y se subió a la moto. Paso una, dos, tres calles poco transitadas hasta que se incorporó a la circulación de autos por mera necesidad. El semáforo se puso en rojo.

_**«Mierda.»**_

Disminuyó la velocidad al tiempo que le daba un golpe con la palma derecha al manubrio. Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora límite en la que podía entregar la pizza y a pesar de que la circulación era un jodido desastre, estaba seguro que llegaría con tiempo de sobra.

—**Oh vamos, muévete viejo.** Le dijo al semáforo, como si éste le escuchase.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó en plena calle. Glenn giró la cabeza y levantó el visor del casco. La gente por la acera de repente se transformó en una manada corriendo a los extremos más cercanos que tenían, el grito que llamó su atención se había desvanecido en el aire y lo sustituían otras docenas de ellos. El chico no entendía nada. Otro grito sonó por encima de todos los demás, su oído le indicaba que era producido por la primera voz que escuchó.

El semáforo cambió a verde pero sólo un par de autos avanzaron, la mayoría de los conductores estaban ocupados estirando los cuellos y mirando por las ventanillas, tratando de entender que ocurría. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente –como buen ciudadano americano- era algún acto de terrorismo, algo le decía que continuara su camino pero también que esperara a ver que causaba el alboroto.  
Los peatones seguían avanzando torpemente, algunos disminuyeron la velocidad al ver que un par de policías corrían hacía el lugar de los hechos e incluso regresaron con cautela, otros habían huido desesperados al otro lado de la amplia calle, sin precaución alguna. Los policías llegaron a la escena, el chico escuchó gritos de advertencia.

—"**Levántese y suéltela" "No volveremos a repetir"**

Decidió dirigir su moto hacia la acera. La gente que al principio corría ahora formaba un grupo alrededor de los oficiales, impidiéndole la visión. De repente una mujer salió corriendo de entre el gentío y termino volviendo el estómago en el pavimento.

¿Qué coño pasaba?

Un alarido se dejó oír como una muestra de desesperación y dolor puro, un disparo tras otro y otro fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. La gente salió corriendo de nuevo. El miedo y el tumulto poseído le hicieron dar reversa.

—"**¡Lo mordió! ¡Lo mordió!"**Vociferaba a todo pulmón una señora mientras corría alarmada.

_**«**_**¿Se trata de un animal?**_**»**_ Pensó, olvidando que el policía había dialogado con alguien.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y a Glenn se le heló la sangre con lo que vio.

Entre las figuras de mujeres y hombres cruzando delante de él divisó a una mujer con traje sastre tirada sobre un enorme charco de su propia sangre. Uno de los agentes que habían ido a prestar servicio se encontraba pataleando en la misma posición con un hombre mordiéndole el cuello con ferocidad y gruñendo mientras masticaba lo que parecían ser sus… ¿venas? mientras su colega le disparaba a ese humano babeante en el cuerpo, pero éste no se detenía. Como si fuese poco, la mujer desangrada y que juraba muerta, abrió los ojos. Glenn casi se cayó de la motocicleta. El oficial con el arma soltó un grito, ahora la mujer le mordía la pierna y por lo que alcanzó a ver, le había desgarrado el pantalón, probablemente le había arrancado un pedazo de carne.

Glenn pisó el acelerador hasta el puto fondo. Esquivó a peatones atarantados que corrían como animales asustados y procuró alejarse de la multitud, lográndolo al entrar en un callejón deshabitado.

Frenó, se quitó el casco e inspiró aire como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba. Su corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho violentamente y todo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

En cuanto se puso a recapitular los hechos se le revolvió el estómago y su contenido se le subió por la garganta, quemándola. Arqueando la espalda bruscamente y abrazándose a sí mismo, Glenn vomitó en la esquina del callejón.  
Súbitamente pensó en todo el peligro que pasó, en lo cerca que estuvo de aquellos ¿monstruos? lo cual le dio más nauseas. No había sentido miedo hasta ese momento por la adrenalina, pero ahora estaba aterrado. Se irguió y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

_**«Maldita sea Glenn, despierta.»**_

Se pellizco un brazo una y otra vez, pero nada paso, seguía solo en aquel callejón y todo seguía en su lugar. No era un sueño. Los gritos y las sirenas de policía y ambulancias se escuchaban persistentes, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas producto del pavor, pero ni siquiera las sentía.

Temblando de pies a cabeza Glenn se colocó el casco de nuevo y arrancó con rumbo a la pizzería. Aprovechando su ya mencionado conocimiento de la ciudad, evitó a toda costa pasar por el lugar dónde todo había ocurrido.

Se dio cuenta de que el rumor corrió rápido, pues gente preocupada que se localizaba en las calles cercanas a lo acontecido se encontraban murmurándose entre sí, intentando indagar en el asunto y formando un gran zumbido que no tenía sentido alguno.

Al llegar a su destino bajó de su transporte y corrió como rayo hasta la pizzería, empujó las puertas de cristal, y corrió a la parte trasera del negocio. Ni siquiera había notado las caras confusas que lo miraron al entrar. Se quitó el casco con rapidez y tomó su mochila y gorra del casillero, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir su jefe estaba en la entrada mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Me debo retirar señor. Lo siento.

Pasó por la puerta dejando atrás al mayor que le tomó del hombro con amabilidad.

—No puedes irte, eres el único repartidor que vino hoy.

Glenn se sentía aturdido, recordó que ni siquiera había entregado la pizza y no le importaba, parecía que su superior no tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero no se lo comentó. Se liberó de su mano y caminó hacía la salida.

—Si te retiras tendré que despedirte, muchacho.

El asiático se detuvo en la puerta un momento, sin volverse. Sentía que irse era una buena decisión, su trabajo estaba en juego pero ni siquiera lo sopesó. Empujó la puerta de cristal, regresando a la calle de inmediato.

Al carajo el trabajo, se regresaba a su apartamento en ese instante. Sin embargo estaba asustado de tener que caminar entre la gente, no quería hacerlo. Veía a las personas con pánico, imaginando cual de todas sería la que le saltaría encima y le mordería el cuello.

La brillante y tardía idea de que había podido llevar la motocicleta a su apartamento le apareció en la mente, podría haberle explicado a su jefe lo que había pasado, contarle que era una emergencia. Pero temía parecer un demente, además ya estaba despedido, no le prestaría nada. Chasqueó la lengua. Mierda, el susto y la prisa le habían impedido pensar con claridad.

Caminaba a prisa por la acera y era evidente que le estorbaban las transeúntes que andaban tranquilos sin saber que pasaba, así que se tuvo que abrirse paso entre la multitud a codazos y empujones. No se disculpaba con nadie esta vez.

—¡Corran, muevan el culo! Un joven había pasado corriendo despavorido por una orilla, llamando la atención de todos con sus gritos. Se había ganado la mirada de desaprobación de los transeúntes pero él siguió corriendo hasta que Glenn lo perdió de vista.

Tratando de calmarse se obligó a sí mismo a no hacer lo mismo que el desconocido, le pidió a sus piernas que no corrieran pero lo ignoraron, pasó entre la muchedumbre, probablemente generándoles temor, ver a un chiflado era algo que podía pasar desapercibido pero dos... era señal de que algo extraño ocurría. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba llegando a su hogar, sin aliento, completamente agitado.

Todo le parecía uno de esos programas de bromas crueles, y estaba casi convencido de que esa era la explicación hasta que cayó en cuenta que no se podía contratar a tanta gente como elenco.

Por fin llegó a su apartamento, tiro la mochila en el piso y se dejó caer en la cama. Se frotó el rostro una y otra vez, hundiéndose en el silencio que le brindaba su habitación. Pensaba, en cosas buenas y malas, en la realidad y la ficción, en la combinación de ambas y como se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. Tenía teorías pero le parecían estúpidas. Por fin se animó a encender la televisión, pensó que no encontraría nada respecto a lo ocurrido, sin embargo… era el tema principal de todos los canales de noticias, con títulos como "Caníbales en Atlanta" sin embargo ningún noticiero daba una explicación que detallara el porqué de los hechos, tampoco tenían video en vivo del lugar.

Esto no daba buena espina.


End file.
